


"No Regrets..."

by ArcticKittyCat



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fairy tail au, Jerza AU, X_X, erza's paranoid, fite me bruh, i hope you enjoy my crappy writing, i ship nali, jellals a sad boi, lucys all alone, this is shit, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 04:31:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14762642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticKittyCat/pseuds/ArcticKittyCat
Summary: ~~+~~+"I'm Sorry"+"No Regrets?"+"Never."+~~+~~Disclaimer: I Do not own fairy tail, Hiro-Sama does.





	"No Regrets..."

**Author's Note:**

> The AU - On top of everybody's head is the name of their soulmate. You can't see your own. If you tell somebody their soulmate's name, their soulmate will die.

Erza's POV

Love.

I've never believed in it, not once in my life.

Yet i to have this name above my head, that i cant even see. Its always bothered me. How we're tied to someone through some sort of magic, a simple name above one's head. what if someone has the same name? what we get it wrong?

What if I get it wrong?

I sigh as my phone vibrates, i smile when i notice the name, i get dressed into my normal blue jeans and red Jumper, I Pick up the phone contently as she wrings for the second time, just like i knew she would.

"Hey Mira."

"Erza-san! it took you so long to pick up, this is the fourth time i've called! are you deaf or ignoring me?"

I chuckle, i can practically hear the pout in her voice, Mira's been my closet friend since i moved to Fairy tail orphanage when i was twelve. its always been nice there, against popular belief. 

"I oversleep Mira, my deepest apologies"

She simply laughed over the speaker at my over dramatic tone and mock apology, before replying in her own dramatic voice, her's was far more natural. 

"Apology accepted Erza-san."

I don't reply as i wait for the purpose of the call, i've known Mira long enough to understand that she never call's just to chat, she always wants something, weather it be help or a question awnsered. 

"So, have you met your soulmate yet?~"

Rolling my eyes i sigh into the speaker loudly, of corse its this question, its been this question since Lissana got engaged to Natsu's oblivious self two years ago. Since Mira found her soulmate three years ago.

"No Mira, I haven't"

I cut her off before she could try and get any information out of me, anything about Him. yes i've met him, no i will never tell her, and i will never tell Him that i love him.

Yes, I know the name above my head, i've known it for years, i've known him, for years.

"Awww, common erza! i wanna have a double wedding!"

cracking a smile i hang up on her with a simple and small 'bye' powering down my phone and pushing it into my purse.

Taking my keys i walked out my door, i has planned to meet up with Lucy, Juvia, Levy and Wendy, We had decided on noon, due to Wendy being in her first year of high school, she was Juvia's cousin and had become a member of our little group. She had even got a little crush on a boy from fairy tail orphanage called Romeo, which was utterly adorable in all of our opinions.

I smiled as i spotted our normal cafe, Magnolia Sweet. Crossing the road i caught a glimpse of blue hair in my peripheral vision, It cant be him. A lot of people have blue hair nowadays, right?

shaking the thought out of my head and pick up my pace, almost jogging by the time i had reached the door of Magnolia Sweet, pushing it open i put on my normal expression, along with a smile.

It was nothing Erza. 

It was nothing.

Glancing around i spot Lucy waving from the table at the back, the table we normally go to. I smile as i see the names above my friends heads, yet it vanishes as i remember i cant even say the names to them, at least not in the context of soulmates, I list the names in my head...

Lucy, i cant even see hers. the name is blurred and warped, which means, as far as i know, that her soulmate has a different soulmate to her, i think.

Juvia, i smile thinking of her love for Grey, another orphan, i think of how much in denial he is, how much he insists he's the wrong grey, that their are plenty of Juvias out there, according to him.

Levy, she's in denial to, in a why, Gajeel has never been the nicest but i know she has some love for him. he most definitely loves her, from what i've seen. his bad act doesn't fool me.

And little Wendy formerly with Romeo above her head, I'd say she's the bravest of us all. The only one to have confessed that he had her name above his head, they love each other, even at such a young age, though both maturely agreed to take it slow. which well all show them respect for. I couldn't do that at her age.

We begin to chat, order some food, Black coffee and strawberry cake for me. As always

"How are you and Romeo doing wendy?"

Levy inquired as she took a sip of her latte, staring the poor girl down.

"Oh, w-well"

I tried to focus of the conversation, i really did, but something caught my eye.

My hear pounded, it beat water then it ever has before.

No.

It cant be him, it just cant be! he's gone.

I see a blur of blue leave Magnolia Sweet, the figure is wearing jeans and a black hoodie from what i see. taking a breath i try to push the thoughts away, yet they keep nagging, i know Lucy's talking to me, but i ignore her, i cant hear anything.

" I-I've got to go"

All four look at me, some try to speak up, yet Lucy nodded. She saw him to. I know she did. Grabbing my bag i stand, almost toppling over my chair in the process.

Run.

I run out the door, living my cake behind along with my coat.

Turn.

I see him, his hoods down now.

Faster.

I'd Recognise that Tattoo anywhere.

Stop.

"Hey!"

Tiers brim in my brown eyes as i simply stare, i know it him now, i have so many questions, so my feelings, so many conflicting emotions. I Swore, i swore that day, that i would never forgive him.

That even if it wasn't his fault i would never love him!

That even if we we're and always would be soulmates, that i didn't love him, that i loved the one who died for me. I promised myself if i ever saw him again i would take revenge, But i cant, my feet wont move, my taste for revenge has gone sour, my hear pounds with love, yet all i can i imagine is the scene...

Insanity flaring in his eyes, that woman behind him, the signs off torture splayed across his body, at least what i could see of it. The gun shaking wildly in his hands, the underlying pain in his eyes. 

Tiers slid down my cheeks as i saw his face, so pale and scared, the fear of my hatred for him.

I remember what she did to him. all in the name of her dark god Zeref... how she made him believe like her.

Maybe i'm wrong.

Maybe.

But in the moment i don't care.

I don't care he kill Simon, i don't care he kill so many, I don't care they think he did it. 

It wasn't him, it was her.

His eyes hold fear, fear of me. My feet move on their own, i have no time to think as i move, all i can do is hope for no regrets, Hope that my choice isn't wrong, that my heart isn't fluttering from anger, only from love.

His eyes widen as my lips press agains his, i don't see his face after my eyes flutter closed, arm's wrapping around his torso, yet i feel him relax agains me, i smile into the kiss. His lips are softer then i expect, strong arms wrap around me.

He mumbled into my scarlet hair in a low voice,

I wish we would stay like this, forever together, with out trouble, without the pain of our pasts.

gently pulling aways i rested my forehead on his, a smile tugging at my face...

pulling me into a embrace He mumbled into my scarlet hair in a low voice, i heard the strain of holding back tiers in his voice.

"I'm Sorry..."

Blinking i push him away slowly cupping his face.

"No Regrets..." 

Looking into my eyes, he saw nothing but love, my name faded from above him. I didn't get it wrong, i denied. but i cant push the feelings away, so i give in, I'll forgive him, i'll always forgive him, his voice made my heart race and my face flush.

"Never..."

**Author's Note:**

> //THIS SUCKS! Omg XD, i haven't read it through or anythings, the end is so rush! Sorry guys! but i really wanted to try something new! if you're confused This is a modern AU with NO MAGIC, in this the Tower of heaven would have been Practising Child slavery, which was what they we're doing in the first place. and instead of Ultear using magic to control him, she (VERY DARKLY) Tortured him until she broke his mind. X3 sorry i get dark sometimes. instead of magic they use weapons, so Simon blocked erza from a bullet! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
